Hoh boy
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Did Jaden really steal Chazz's iPod? Or is Chazz jumping to conclusions?


**This is for Monkey, from **Monkey and Cookee.** She and I are like Jaden and Jesse, in the sense that we're twins with different accents! I think we have different accents anyway. Well, enjoy. Monkey, hope you like it. :D**

"Jesse, have you seen my deck?"  
"No Jaden, I haven't. If I didn't see it five minutes ago..." Jesse looked up from his book to see Jaden pawing through the laundry, the desk, and his bed. "Have you checked your duel disk?"  
"Why would I have left it in there?"  
"Babe, just check, k?"  
Jaden rolled his eyes in a "yeah, whatever" way. He took his duel disk out from under his bed and huffed.  
"Well?" Asked Jesse, smirking.  
"... Found it!" Jaden smiled up at his boyfriend. "What would I do without you?"  
"1.) Probably be dead. 2.) Be alone since Hassleberry and Sy are finally back in their own dorms. and 3.) Be ALL alone at night, left to the mercy of only your dreams." Jesse smiled at Jaden's reaction. Jaden was so cute when he blushed.  
"Yeah, well... you'd be lost without me too!"  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
"Well, without me, you wouldn't experience this." Jaden walked over to Jesse, bent over, and kissed him. When Jaden pulled away, there was a smirk on his face, and a deep blush on Jesse's.  
"Yeah, well... I guess you're good at that. Must admit."  
Jaden sat down on the floor, legs crossed, and started looking through his deck. Jesse went back to his book. The silence didn't last long though.  
"SLACKER!!!!!!!"  
Jesse dropped his book in shock, Jaden flinched, and Pharaoh, who was sleeping in the rafters, screached. Chazz came bursting through the door, breathing heavily, obviously angry.  
"Slacker, where is it?!?"  
"Where's... what, Chazz?" Asked Jaden, utterly confused.  
"You know exactly what!"  
Jaden thought for a moment. Jesse could have sworn he saw the lightbulb go on.  
"It's in the desk."  
Chazz stormed over to the desk, mumbling something about killing the slifer. Chazz put his hand into the desk drawer and smiled.  
"A... ha?" He looked at the tape that was in his hand.  
"Thanks for letting me borrow it. The talking puppy was really cute."  
"So you gave him that damn movie!" Jesse glared at Chazz. "You know how many times I had to watch that stupid thing?!?"  
Chazz turned to Jaden. "This is NOT what I was talking about."  
Jaden tilted his head, ("very cute" thought Jesse.)  
"Then I have no idea what you're talking about Chazz. That's the only thing I borrowed from you."  
"You liar! You stole my iPod! I know you did! You were staring at it all day yesterday, and now it's gone!"  
Jesse stood up and placed himself in between Chazz and his boyfriend.  
"Now wait just a dog-gone minute, Chazz. Are you sure, like 100% positive Jaden took it?"  
"Who else could it have been?"  
"Well, maybe you just lost it?"  
"Like hell! Ever since my brothers cut my allowance by half, even an iPod is expensive! I wouldn't loose it!"  
"Oh yeah, you're poor now..." Jaden thought out loud. He instantly regretted it.  
"You Slifer Slacker, don't you ever call Chazz Princeton 'poor'! That's a word used only for the likes of you!" He glared at Jaden.  
Jesse pushed Chazz off of Jaden and dragged him outside. Jaden could hear them fighting, yelling at each other. He sighed. Chazz was starting to become a friend, but this was not helping. Maybe he had taken the iPod and just didn't realize. But Jaden knew even he wasn't that much of an airhead.  
"Maybe it just took a walk..."  
Ok, almost wasn't that much of an airhead. Suddenly he heard knocking. He went to the door, and saw Zane.  
"Oh, hey Zane, 'sup?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." The bluenette (I love that word XD) turned towards the other two boys, who were full out wrestling on the lawn. Jaden sweatdropped.  
"Uh, Chazz thinks I stole his iPod, and Jesse, being the southern gentleman, is defending my honor... I think."  
"Chazz, that idiot... I told him this morning I was borrowing his iPod. I guess he just forgot... baka."  
"Oh... why were you there this morning?"  
Zane blushed. "I... spent the night."  
Jaden just stared at him, his eyes showing he didn't get it. Zane just coughed and handed him the blue iPod.  
"Just give it to him, will you? I'd do it myself, but I don't feel like getting dirty." Zane turned and walked down the stairs. Jaden went down to the two boys, who were lying on their backs, out of breath from wrestling.  
"So, who won?"  
Chazz pointed to himself, Jesse pointing to himself. Jaden giggled.  
"Well, doesn't matter. Here Chazz."  
Jaden tossed the iPod. It landed on Chazz's stomach with a light thud. He picked it up, staring at it for a second that laughed triumphantly.  
"Ha, you did steal it!"  
"No, Zane just dropped it off. He said that he had told you this morning that he had borrowed it."  
Chazz blinked for a second then smiled sheepishly.  
"Oh, that's right..." He turned to Jesse, who was glaring at him, hands on his hips. "My bad."  
"You're bad is right, Princeton. Now you apologize to Jaden, this instant."  
Chazz stood up and dusted himself off. He turned to Jaden. "Yeah, sorry... slacker."  
Jaden patted Chazz on the back.  
"Tis ok, mi amigo."  
Jaden noticed the time on his watch (He has a watch O_o)  
"Guys, classes are starting soon, and Crowler is just itching to give me another detention. Plus, I want to get a good seat to sleep in."  
They started walking when Jaden turned to Chazz.  
"Oh, Chazzy, question. Why did Zane stay over last night?"  
Chazz blushed furiously, while Jesse doubled in laughter. Jaden didn't get why they were acting this way.  
"Why didn't you invite us over? A sleep over would have been fun."  
Jesse smirked.  
"Fun indeed..."


End file.
